Gopal Kumar
Gopal is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy. Life His early life is unknown because he is one of the main characters, and the main characters' early lives are not that revealed. This also includes Ying, Yaya, Ochobot and BoBoiBoy. Some even say that Gopal is only a minor character to fill the missing character in the TV show BoBoiBoy. His first appearance started as a 4th grader student and then he met Boboiboy. He is older than BoBoiBoy one year old but he same class with BoBoiBoy because when his father, Mr. Kumar forgot about the year he was born. He lives with his father and his mother, who never appeared on the series. Powers Gopal's powers were given by Ochobot but he forgot what Gopal's powers were after being kicked by BoBoiBoy when he wanted to protect Ochobot from Adu Du, who caught him in order to give him powers. But Ochobot is programmed to give powers to whoever activates him and refused Adu Du. Gopal didn't know what his powers are and how to use them. He then tried many types of powers but failed. Although BoBoiBoy also tried to help him, but failed as well. Until Adu Du kidnapped all of BoBoiBoy's friends including Gopal, Adu Du threatened him to show his powers. He was first scared but then realized his power is transforming anything he touches into food. Some of the failed ideas were: 1. Being untouchable 2. Super strength (Gopal tried to lift a lorry) 3. Breathing underwater 4. Telekinesis (Gopal tried to move a bottle using his mind) 5. Flight a.k.a. Go, Go, Gopal! (Like Yaya's powers) 6. Seeing and catching things in the dark 7. Shooting out laser beams from his eyes. 8. Teleporting 9. Patience (Some scenes of "Go, Go, Gopal!" was cut in Disney Channel Asia as the scene looks like Gopal is about to sui'cide but it hadn't cut in the Youtube english version)' ' His power is later revealed to be Molecule Manipulation. He can actually change the molecule of an object into a molecule of food. Because he always thinks about food, he can only change molecules into food molecules. but later in Episode 16, he was able to change back the food molecules into its original form. Foods Gopal has changed many different objects into foods: What Yaya Says/Apa Kata Yaya 1. He turned some bolts, slippers and a vase into sweets. Meet Gopal 2. He accidentally turned his father's motorbike into chocolate (still the shape of a motorbike but the tires turned into burgers while the side mirrors turned into lollipops). to food]] Episode 7 3. He turned a saw into a pizza 4. He turned a bomb into a chocolate bar 5. He turned bullets into sweets Episode 8 6. He turned a wall into chocolate, with a burger, lollipops and candy canes 7. He accidentally turned the inner side of Adu Du's Spaceship into chocolate (with marshmallows), pizza (with lollipops, gelatin, burgers and chocolate cakes). He only wanted to turn the weapons into food, then his powers got stronger after Ying scared him with one of the multi-monster. Episode 9 8. He turned Adu Du's Robots into chickadees Episode 10 9. He turned Super Auntie Probe's spiky bread maker into real bread 10. He turned Super Auntie Probe's claws into Mak Timah Episode 12 11. He turned Tok Aba's motorbike's tires into Yaya's hard biscuits Episode 15 12. He turned slippers into Fried Rice to fulfill Papa Zola's hunger 13. He turned the Dream Bubbles into fried banana balls and later learned how to change them back (This marks a new power for Gopal: He can turn the food he has transformed into objects again) Episode 25 14. He turned rocks into tomatoes, empty oil cans into burgers and pipes into wafers to stop Mukalakus Episode 30 15. He transformed the soccer ball into a cotton candy ball 16. He transformed something into Yaya's biscuit (again) Episode 31 17. He turned objects lying around the alley into Yaya's biscuits, burgers, lollipops and donuts Episode 32 18. He turned a leaf into fried fish. Episode 35 19. He turned the Metal Tiger into variety of foods: lollipops, burgers, chocolate, biscuits,... Episode 38 20.He turn Petai's Missiles into Candy pile. 21.He create a big banana barrier without changing an object. Relationships Main Article: BoBoiBoy and Gopal's relationship *BoBoiBoy: Gopal claims to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first meet, after introducing their names. At first, Gopal might want to be BoBoiBoy's friend just to have free drinks from Tok Aba. As the series carry on, BoBoiBoy and Gopal's friendship goes deeper. BoBoiBoy frequently helps Gopal while Gopal helps him back. In Season 2, Gopal reveals to miss BoBoiBoy after he returns home, so much that he "can't sleep or eat". Gopal is really glad when BoBoiBoy's back. Again, the two continue to help each other at school, during battles and situations. *Ying: In the first episode of the series, Gopal says Ying is like a weirdo because she's too shy to order drinks directly. Ying also likes making fun of him, such as startling or scaring him with Multi-monster in episode 8. However, Ying and Gopal team up well with the others to win Adu Du during battles. *Tok Aba: Gopal is his loyal costumer since the day when the shop is opened. There are times that Gopal had debts and requests to claim 100% discount at the price of his coco but Tok Aba did not agreed because this shop is his way of living. Health giving Gopal a Math Test]]Gopal is a fat and a bit weakened kid because he likes to eat unhealthy food such as sweets which Yaya doesn't like about him as seen in a commercial which appeared in Episode 19. He sometimes turns objects into food that are healthy but he only does it if he is NOT eating the food and SOMEONE else is. Papa Zola Gopal claimed himself as Papa Zola's No.1 Fan which made him as his student for a while and Probe also claimed himself as the No.1 fan of Papa Zola but Papa Zola already believed that Gopal was his No.1 fan but Probe really wanted to become a student or an apprentice of Papa Zola but it was too late. Personality * Gopal is a good friend to Ying and Yaya and the Best Buddy of BoBoiBoy beacuse Gopal claimed himself as the Best Buddy of BoBoiBoy so because he thought that if he was his Best Buddy he would get freee food from Tok Aba he maybe the most loyal customer but he always wants the food for free and he is still not paying for the past foods and drinks that he ate and drank for the past Three Months (Episode 11). * Because of his powers, Gopal need to be scared to have his powers which is very good because Gopal is already a coward. * He seems to be an oportunist,this is shown when he took Fang's photos and sell them to girls. * He is also a big fan of Papa Zola and the person he scared the most is his father, and his school's disciplinary teacher. * He is always thinking about foods even when he's sleeping (When Adu Du tried to kidnap him while he's asleep, he's licking) Season 2 In the second season, Gopal has now a camera for taking pictures and videos with his friends. He used it to take pictures of Fang to sell, and some videos inside the Haunted House, along with BoBoiBoy, and the Sprint Race, but it was confiscated by Papa Zola due to the rule of the school which is " Gadgets are not allowed inside the school ". After Tok Aba changed the shop he always get's there in time (6:30AM). He's on time going to the shop but Tok Aba said he still did not pay his debt. Informations * Gopal is one of the two characters of BoBoiBoy whose last name is known, his last name is Kumar, the other one is Yaya Yah . Note: His full name was revealed in Episode 29, it is written as Gopal A.R. Kumar. * Gopal is also one of BoBoiBoy's friends whose not voiced by young kids, the other is Ying (Yap Ee Jean). * Gopal's race/nationaliy is Indian. Videos Gallery 137px-Gopal's Band.png 188px-Childrens-hobbies-stamps-photography.jpg Happy Gopal.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-17h23m22s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-18h19m06s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-17h09m16s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-21-14h11m50s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-14h35m51s69.png 223581_212766895530775_1799458644_n.jpg 404084_450614068293829_377929243_n.jpg 482085_450616124960290_2041669428_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-11-16h19m51s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-21-13h59m17s64.png 156883_475383582279_2357124_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-07-20h46m25s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-07-20h37m17s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-16h49m53s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-18h43m54s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-09-13h55m34s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-25-17h33m19s250.png 200159_531780803513513_951706755_n.jpg 545138_473182406044415_1440270849_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-18h13m16s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-31-19h13m19s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h47m23s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-21h47m33s57.png 734262_443736465702727_860659050_n.png 62185 421618791263291 1461081042 n.jpg Hey sudah lah tu.png Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri.png Muke comel apekah ini.png Funny Gopal.png Hari Raya.png Category:Gopal's Powers Category:Gopal Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Characters Category:Gopal's Family Category:Super Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Dzubir Zakaria Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Protagonists Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section